


Tender is the Night

by zaen



Series: The Fluff series [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Boys In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, a little bit of realistic angst but everything is alright, just the boys being alive and in love, mentions of Max Jessica and Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaen/pseuds/zaen
Summary: “It feels so surreal, you know?”“”Mm?”“All of this. Our life... Us.” Ash looked up at Eiji. “You were sleeping, weren't you?” he said with a grin.“No, of course not, I was listening”.A little drabble written for theBanana Fish Fluff Week





	Tender is the Night

They were still recovering, Eiji from the gunshot, Ash from the stab. All things considered, it could have been worse.  
Ash's enemies still thought he was dead and, with the collaboration of Charlie and Jenkins, Ash Lynx was legally dead for the police as well. He could finally start again.

Max and Jessica offered Eiji and Ash to stay with them in their new Los Angeles house (Jessica had sold the old one, too many horrible memories). Eiji refused to go back in Japan, knowing that Ash almost died, but given he himself was still recovering and they have to lay low, moving to California with the help of Max and Jessica was the for the best.

Some days were easier than others. Some days the boys played with Micheal, Ash helped him with his homework and Eiji showed him how to use Photoshop.  
They spent their days with the Glenreed family and at a certain point, when Ash called Max “dad” felt less like an inside joke and more like something real. Jessica didn't mind when Ash playfully called her “mom”.  
Those were the days when Ash and Eiji planned their future together and they couldn't be more excited.

Other days were less easy. Ash was haunted by nightmares and panic attacks after a life of abuses and even Eiji, after those two whirlwind years spent in the US, had his problems readjusting to a normal life. Recovery, in more than a sense, needed time and patience. It had its ups and downs, but Eiji and Ash were more than willing to work on that.

**

They were lying in bed, Eiji with an arm around the other boy's shoulders, Ash resting his head on the Eiji's chest, lulled by Eiji's calming and regular heartbeat.  
It was a peaceful night, they were talking about all and nothing, waiting to fall asleep. Eiji's eyes were slowly closing when Ash's voice brought him back.

“It feels so surreal, you know?”  
“”Mm?”  
“All of this. Our life... Us.” Ash looked up at Eiji. “You were sleeping, weren't you?” he said with a grin.  
“No, of course not, I was listening”.  
“Too fast, Onii-chan, no one believes you”.  
Eiji shrugged, while Ash got closer to the other, kissing Eiji's cheek, still smiling.  
“See, this is exactly what I was talking about. I've never thought I could have been with someone like this, that I could have been... happy, just happy. Sometimes I fear this is just a dream. That I've gone crazy and I'm just living in my fabricated illusion.”

It broke Eiji's heart when Ash talked like this. It reminded him when Ash, in a hospital bad, had told him Eiji could fly and that he felt a little envious. The same tone.  
He would have done anything for Ash, anything to cancel his pain and his past, to just give him all the love and the affection he always deserved.

Eiji cupped Ash's face, stroking his cheek slowly, in soothing motions, while the other boy looked at him, with those beautiful green eyes and that little smile that was reserved for him only. He kissed Ash's forehead.  
“ I can assure you this is real, it's not a dream and for sure you haven't gone crazy. You are the bravest person I know and after everything you went through, you deserve to be happy, safe and sound.”  
Because he knew. He knew that, in his darkest hours, Ash didn't think it was right for him to be alive, to be happy, to be loved, that he had too much blood on his hands and that he was irrevocably corrupted. They already had that discussion, so the least Eiji could do was to remind him how much he was loved and the incredible things he had done out of love and compassion.

Ash hugged him, his face in the crook of Eiji's neck. Eiji hold him tight.  
“Remember that time? When I told you I would have stayed forever, as long as you wanted me?”  
“How could I forget?”  
“I meant it Ash. I meant it that time and I mean it now, and I will mean it as long as you allow me. This is my forever.”  
Ash stroked his dark, soft hair. He tough he couldn't love Eiji more, but then he said something like this (or something incredibly stupid, or funny, or snarky) and he realized he was wrong, he could indeed love Eiji even more.  
“I know. Thank you for loving me”.

Caring hands hold the other tight. The kiss that followed was soft and gentle but passionate, to convey all the feelings that were difficult to express in words.

Ash sighted, grinning at Eiji.  
“How can you always say those things with a straight face?” he pouted playfully.  
“What can I say to you Aslan Jade Callenreese, you found yourself a... “  
Panic. In that moment Eiji realized he just made a fool of himself.  
“Oh God, what's the word? I swear I know the word, it's just I can't remember it!”  
“You probably meant “smooth operator” but trust me, you ruined everything forgetting the word”.

Silence.  
Eiji knew it was coming.

“You smooth operator”  
“Oh, com'on, Ash!” Both of them were already laughing, wrestling playfully on the bed. 

They were playing but in a moment their eyes locked. Everything was suddenly calm again, the intimacy of the night on their side, faithful and silent friend of the lovers.  
“I love you Eiji”  
“I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you arrived here, thank you so much for reading! If you're interested, you can find me on Tumbrl [here](http://zaenaris.tumblr.com/).


End file.
